


The Ache

by miera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's time of the month is particularly bad. Oliver tries to help. Established relationship, set in some vague future time. Please check the notes before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with sex while menstruating, although it is not overly explicit about the period part (the sex part, yah, explicit). If the concept squicks you, please do not read.

Felicity readjusted the heating pad yet again, but it didn't seem to be helping. Most months her period came and went with some moderate pain, bloating and craving for salty foods, but some months, it felt as though a giant hand was wrenching her uterus like a dishrag. The twinges had started that morning and rapidly progressed all afternoon until she used a couple of her precious sick leave (her leave balance was low thanks to a certain green-leather wearing vigilante) to go home early. She had texted Oliver something, she wasn't sure what, just to let him know she wasn't going to be in the foundry that night. 

Now she was lying on the couch in sweats and a hoodie cradling the heating pad to her abdomen and thinking when the rerun she was watching ended, it might be time to go to the bedroom and try her vibrator, which was usually her last ditch option for soothing these kinds of cramps. 

Then she heard a key turn in the lock. She bolted upright in alarm but a moment later Oliver appeared. Crap. She was not in a good mood right now, which was one of the reasons why she wanted to be by herself. Their relationship had enough tension to deal with from their lives in general without adding her PMS to it. Well, just "MS" really since it was no longer "pre." 

The one laugh she'd gotten today had been when she realized that at least she didn't have to worry that she was pregnant.

"What are you doing here?"

Oliver stared at her. "You look terrible."

Felicity glared and flopped back down on the couch. "You sweep me off my feet again, Oliver." 

"Sorry." He closed the door and came to stand next to the couch. "Are you sick?" He even put his hand against her forehead, like he was checking for a fever. Felicity batted his hand away. 

"I'm fine. Didn't I tell you I wanted to be left alone tonight?"

"No, you said you weren't coming to the foundry and would see me later. It wasn't clear what later you meant. What's wrong?" 

She groaned in frustration, putting a pillow over her head. She should have known his overprotective streak wouldn't be satisfied without an explanation. "I'm fine, Oliver, really." She didn't want to explain this to him. It was silly. Oliver had rummaged through her purse more than once without blinking over the tampons she kept in there. He knew she had a menstrual cycle. She wouldn't have been surprised if he kept mental track of it somehow. But she was moody and hormonal and it made her temper much shorter than usual.

"Felicity."

He wasn't going to leave until she told him something so she just blurted it out. "I have cramps, okay? Extremely bad, uncomfortable menstrual cramps, and I realize compared to some of the things that have been done to you-" she waved in the general direction of his chest, "they probably don't rate but they freaking _hurt_ and my back hurts and I just want to be alone with my heating pad and my bad mood and eat ice cream and wallow, all right?" 

There was a long silence. She finally peeked around the pillow she was still holding. Oliver blinked a couple times and she started to feel bad. She smacked herself in the face with the pillow. "Sorry. I turn into a bitch when this happens. That's why I wanted to be alone."

His lips twitched. "It's okay. Usually you only yell at me when the city's on fire or something." She cringed. 

"Hey, it's okay," he said gently. He tugged the pillow away from her face and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

In her experience, any mention of menstrual cycles would cause any guy who was not a doctor to flee as quickly as possible. Oliver, of course, was the exception. Instead of coming up with an excuse and leaving, he took off his jacket and knelt down next to the couch. "Is there anything I can do?"

Before she could answer, he slipped his hand under her hoodie and against her lower back, rubbing gentle circles on the aching muscles there. It didn't really help with the pain much, but it was soothing. 

"You took something?" he asked.

She nodded. "Extra strength Midol, full dose. Nada. And I can't take any more for a couple more hours." 

He made a sympathetic noise. His other hand wormed in between the heating pad and her belly and he started to rub his fingers against her front. Felicity had tried that on more than one occasion. It didn't do much of anything when she did it herself, but feeling Oliver's hand on her sparked a different reaction. 

She let out a little gasp, and Oliver, being Oliver, immediately noticed. And his freakishly good memory where she was concerned meant he recognized the sound for what it was. 

He looked at her curiously, and his thumb moved, brushing in between her legs lightly. She couldn't hide the way her thighs pressed together. 

He did it again, still watching her. "Will that help?"

Unable to speak, she nodded. His thumb started rubbing more firmly and in seconds she felt a throbbing, powerful hunger deep in her body. Her hips were moving along with his hand but it was not nearly enough. 

Oliver had noticed her arousal. "Do you want me to make love to you?" he offered, his voice low. 

Felicity shook her head. Normally she appreciated Oliver's tendency to refer to it as "making love" or "sex" rather than using a cruder term. He wanted to separate the meaningless flings of his past with what they had. But she did not want Oliver to "make love" to her right now. Not that their sex life was always sweet and tender. They were too busy not to indulge in quickies and while Oliver would never intentionally hurt her, he was so much bigger and stronger than her that she had ended up sore and a bit bruised more than once. But right now she wanted more. She wanted to be spread open, filled completely, just _taken_. She wanted it rough and hard until the ache inside of her was erased.

But she couldn't say it. Never with any of her precious few lovers had she been able to admit to this, even though she frequently noticed during her period that she was horny as hell and entertaining kinkier fantasies than usual. Even Oliver, who knew her better than anyone ever had or probably would, she couldn't bring herself to explain it to him.

But Oliver did know her better than anyone and as he continued to look at her, realization dawned on his face. His eyes darkened and his voice grew rougher. "You want me to fuck you."

She didn't answer him right away, hunger and embarrassment warring inside of her. Oliver's hand moved, causing her to whimper in protest at the loss, but his thumb brushed over her lower lip. She had been biting down on it. Oliver tugged her lip free. He was leaning over her now.

"Felicity?" His eyes were searching hers. 

She couldn't look away. Every dark and dirty fantasy she'd ever had about him flickered through her mind. "Yes." His eyes widened and Felicity surged up and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth before he could say anything else. Oliver groaned, holding her up and kissing her back. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and her nails scraped against the short hair at his nape, drawing a shiver. Oliver let her dominate the kiss but he scooped her up in his arms and carried her somewhere. When he set her down she realized they were in the bathroom. 

That made sense. It would be easier to clean up. Oh God, they were really going to do this. She was really going to let him see her naked while she was in the middle of her period. 

He reached over and turned the water in the shower on and then started tugging his shirt off. "Take off your clothes and get in," he instructed. His voice had gotten more Arrow-sounding and it sent a shiver through her, reminding her of the stubborn, insistent ache in her gut. 

Felicity stripped quickly, dropping her underwear onto the floor without looking at it, telling herself just to be grateful she was not using a tampon today. But before she could step into the shower, Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, tugging her back. She could feel his belt against her lower back. "Wait." 

"What?"

His hands wandered up to her breasts casually, but his words sent a shock through her. "Do you want just my fingers or my cock?" 

Her knees actually wobbled. Oliver usually wasn't this direct. Neither was she, to be honest. 

When she didn't answer, Oliver leaned over and sucked on her pierced ear while his hands pinched her nipples, sending another vicious shock of pleasure through her. He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, not gently. His voice was gravel now and he repeated the question slowly, enunciating each word, "Do you want me to just finger fuck you or do you want my cock in you?" The words conjured up about a thousand images in her mind, sending a bolt of lust through her core.

Condom, she realized through the fog of arousal. That was why he was asking. She was aching with need more than cramps by now, so she craned her neck to look up at him. "Both." 

The grin he shot her was almost predatory. He bent down and kissed her quickly, then his hand smacked her ass sharply. Felicity jumped. Oliver had a thing for her ass, but spanking wasn't something they did much. Right now it just fueled the fire. He resumed getting undressed while she climbed into the shower. The water was hot and she washed herself off quickly before he could join her, self-consciousness starting to creep back in. The shower curtain rattled and Oliver was there with her, naked and aroused, the condom already in place. She took a moment to look at him. She never got tired of seeing him naked, really. His body was so much bigger than hers. He could do just about anything to her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. Knowing that Oliver would never do that didn't change the fact that right now, that vulnerability turned her on more. His face was set, an expression she normally only saw in the Arrow cave.

He turned her, pushing her back against the tile, which was cold against her skin. His fingers slid in between her legs and rubbed against her folds, testing, but she shook her head. "Do it. Don't wait. I don't - oh my God!" Oliver pushed two thick fingers into her body without hesitation, right where she had been hurting. Normally she enjoyed the foreplay stage of sex with him, Oliver touching and teasing her and her returning the favor, both of them getting worked up, but right now she didn't want tender or sweet. She wanted Oliver to ravage her. 

His thumb pushed against her clit and she jerked her hips down, needing his fingers to start moving. He took the cue, following the rhythm she started. Her arousal spiraled up out of control almost immediately. She was chanting under her breath, arching to try and force his fingers even deeper while her hands gripped his upper arms for balance. The orgasm hit her in what felt like a few seconds. She noted the surprise flitting across his face. She didn't usually come so fast.

She took maybe a minute to come down from it, chagrined as she noticed he was rinsing the blood off his fingers. It didn't seem to bother him, because he bent down and kissed her roughly, biting at her lip, then Oliver was lifting her up and pinning her to the wall with his body. She settled her legs around his waist and her hands slid up his arms to wrap around his shoulders. He guided himself into her, again without hesitation, and she moaned. The blood allowed him to slide in easily but the burn of stretching around him melded with the pain of the cramps into something more. "God yes." Her head fell back and thumped against the tile. She was twitching around him already, too far gone to care what she was saying. For someone who talked as much as she did, dirty talk in bed was not something she was good at, but right now? She didn't give a damn. She practically snarled at him, "Fuck me, Oliver. Hard." 

He did exactly as she asked. He pulled out and snapped his hips, driving up into her again and again, his eyes watching the way her body bounced with his thrusts. It was turning him on, having her like this.

It was working for her too. Oliver was big and fucking her almost too roughly into the wall, exactly what she wanted. His hands were gripping her ass tightly enough that he would leave bruises, and he leaned forward and sucked hard at her neck. His cock was driving into where she was aching and wet, the noise of it loud even over the shower. She squirmed, trying to get closer, wanting more and more as the cramps vanished into a different sensation. Her walls started to clench around him in waves as he fucked the ache in her body away. Her arms and legs tightened as his speed increased, holding him in a death grip. Her nails were digging into his shoulders, leaving marks, and she pressed her face to his neck to stifle the mumbling spilling out of her mouth. "Fuck, yes, that, harder. Oh God, Oliver, fuuuuck..." 

The orgasm peaked but didn't fade entirely as Oliver kept pounding into her and in a moment she was nearing another climax. Oliver readjusted his grip on her ass so he could get a hand between them. His fingers found her swollen clit and rubbed her mercilessly and Felicity nearly saw stars as her second orgasm exploded through her body. She screamed, the pleasure almost too much to endure before it let her go and slow waves of relieved ecstasy rippled through her.

Oliver's movements had become uneven and she could feel the rock hard tension in his muscles. She sucked at his neck and then, obeying some wild impulse inside of her, her teeth scraped against his skin. Oliver nearly roared in her ear and thrust deeply into her a few more times until she felt him coming inside of her. 

A couple of aftershocks went through her, unfortunately twisting into cramps. She wriggled, trying to stretch and Oliver set her down. The intense expression was replaced by concern. "Are you okay? Did I-?"

She cut off his question. "No, that was perfect," she said, reaching her arms over her head to stretch out her back. The cramps faded as her body settled and she smirked up at him. 

Oliver grinned, looking more like himself. He bent down and kissed her more gently than before. "So, better?"

"Mmm-hmm. Let me wash up, okay?"

He nodded, stepping out of the shower to dispose of the used condom while she washed the blood from her thighs and cleaned the rest of herself off. They traded places and then both dried off. Oliver left the bathroom first, giving her privacy to put her clothes on and a fresh pad in place. 

She went into the bedroom to find him in a pair of sweatpants he kept there, setting up the heating pad so she could use it on the bed. Her thoughtful boyfriend was back. 

He wasn't wearing a shirt and she noticed the red marks on his shoulders. "Oh." He looked up. "I..." she swallowed. "Your back."

He moved and looked in the mirror. Her nails had left some distinctive marks across his skin. They would probably fade, but she still felt weird about it. 

Oliver, however, smirked. "You haven't left a mark on me since that time you accidentally left a hickey on my collarbone." 

Felicity flushed. "Sorry."

Oliver caught her around the waist. "Don't be." 

She looked up at him. "You liked that," she realized.

He sighed. "Felicity, I like having sex with you no matter how we're doing it. But yes, I enjoyed that." His hands caressed her butt. "I don't get to see you go all fierce very often. Being on the receiving end like that was... really fucking hot." 

She had to laugh at his enthusiasm, smoothing her hands over the marks on his shoulders. "So you don't mind me getting my claws into you?" 

"Nope." He kissed her. "I like that little lioness you keep hidden away most of the time."

"Even when she snaps at you for nothing?" she asked, remembering her mood when he arrived.

"Well I like the intense fucking part better," he teased, nipping at her ear. Her cheeks heated, which was just ridiculous after the last half an hour. 

She rested her head against his chest. "I've never done that before," she admitted. She could feel Oliver looking at her and before he could remind her of their previous experiments in the shower, she clarified, "I mean, during my period. I wanted to. Usually it ends up just being me and my vibrator. I think about sex a lot during my period, I just never told anyone."

"You can tell me anything," Oliver said, kissing the top of her head. His hands rubbed the small of her back soothingly. She felt a small twinge. It would probably be wise to get the heating pad back in place. 

"So I can tell you to go get my laptop and the ice cream so I can get into bed with the heating pad?"

"Do I get some of the ice cream?"

She pretended to consider it. "A little." 

"Deal." He kissed her and started for the kitchen. "Don't think I didn't notice the comment about the vibrator, by the way," he called back over his shoulder. 

She rolled her eyes and headed for the bed. "I figured."


End file.
